Christmas For All Time
by rainbowlite606
Summary: Chapter 8 Uploaded...Christmas takes a tragic turn with the death of a loved one...And an intern questions his desire to be a doctor...
1. Her Life No Longer

*~Christmas for All Time~*  
  
an Everwood Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, but I wish I did!  
  
  
  
Snow, light, but cold when you felt it was falling softly on the ground in Everwood, Colorado. Amy Abbott leaned on the window crying softly, out of despair. She was in a fight with the two people she cared about most, besides her family. Ephram, she knew would probably never speak to her again. He had given her too many chances already. She just kept screwing them up.  
  
Tomorrow was already Christmas Eve. The year had gone by so fast for Amy. Luckily it was winter break. This year Amy couldn't be happier for it. She would not have to face seeing Ephram and Colin. She had hurt Ephram deeply. Colin was another matter that was not really her fault.  
  
But you were the one who got mad and blew everything out of proportion, she reminded herself.  
  
Amy felt guilty for both fights. They were all her fault, not theirs. She tore her gaze from the window and found herself looking at the Christmas tree with its illuminating lights that made Amy feel less sad for a minute. She looked at the presents under the tree.  
  
She had gone out of her way with presents this year. She glanced at Ephram's present, guiltily. Tears threatened to engulf her again. But Amy hardened. She was determind not to let this ruin her holiday. But the truth was, it already had.  
  
She would have to make things right with Ephram and Colin first. Ephram would be easier, because she still blamed Colin for the fight, deep down. She closed her eyes in deep thought.  
  
Spontaneously, Amy grabbed Ephram's present. She threw open the door and walked out, on her way to the Brown's house. She needed to apologize and what better way to do it, then using a gift and the spirit of Christmas?  
  
But Amy wondered if he would truly forgive her.  
  
***  
  
Ephram Brown was sleeping, when Dr. Brown received the call that day at noon.  
  
"Hello? Is this Dr. Brown?"  
  
"Yes, this is Dr. Brown."  
  
"Jacob has been diagnosed with Parkinson's disease. He's dying."  
  
"What?" Dr. Brown asked, not in surprise, but in the fact that he wished he knew the man better. He had known about Jacob's disease since before Thanksgiving.  
  
Damn, he cursed.  
  
"Jacob," the person on the other line started to say, but Dr. Brown cut him off.  
  
"Thank you," he said in a bit of an angry and sarcastic tone.  
  
Ephram would not take this news lightly.  
  
Where is Ephram anyways? Dr. Brown wondered.  
  
Dr. Brown decided against going upstairs. If Ephram was still sleeping he didn't want to disturb him. But Dr. Brown soon heard a pair of feet come into the kitchen. Dr. Brown was not paying attention, however, at this time. He was completely distracted.  
  
Ephram on the other hand was looking through the cupboards for a glass and some aspirin for his headache. He glanced at his dad, however, as he sat down. Ephram realized that his dad barely knew he was there.  
  
Same as usual, Ephram muttered to himself.  
  
But he was caught off guard when his dad began to speak.  
  
"Ephram, listen. Your grandfather," Dr. Brown hesitated. "He has been diagnosed with Parkinson's disease." Dr. Brown rubbed his hands over his beard as he was talking.  
  
Ephram sat in cold silence. This was just not possible. His grandfather couldn't be dying. But Ephram knew in his heart it was the truth. He just wasn't ready to admit this.  
  
Just then, he heard a knock on the door. Ephram went up to get it. He crossed the path slowly, and opened the door.  
  
It was Amy. She dropped to her knees in tears.  
  
"Ephram," she blurted out, "I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that. I am so stupid! Please, Ephram forgive me for what I did. I didn't really mean those things."  
  
Ephram was taken aback by all this. He stood there in stunned silence, like a flood of cold water had been dropped on him. He didn't say anything for the longest time because of it.  
  
Amy was apologizing?"  
  
Ephram forgave her. Of course he forgave her. He would be stupid not too.  
  
Finally he spoke, "I forgive you, Amy. Really," Ephram said. Amy too was shocked now. She hadn't expected this to be so easy. She stayed on the ground for some time, trying to regain her composure.  
  
She looked up at Ephram. And realization dawned on her. He truly did forgive her. And Amy was happy for it. But there was something else wrong. Something that was not bothering her, but Ephram.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked. Ephram started.  
  
Huh? he thought.  
  
But then he realized she was talking to him, about what was bothering him. The problem was a lot of things were the problem at the moment. His grandfather, his father trying to be a father, his headache, oh and the fact that Colin was out of his coma now and wanted to be his friend. And Amy. Always Amy.  
  
"Nothing," Ephram said quickly, but it was obvious that Amy did not believe him. She pursed her lips for a second before speaking.  
  
"Well.we're having a Christmas party at my house, if you want to come. My dad said it was okay," Amy said, for lack of anything to say and to cover up the awkward moment.  
  
"Sure," Ephram said quickly. He hated to be on this end of the conversation, where Amy had the upper hand. And plus he was getting chilly standing out near the door.  
  
Ephram started to close the door.  
  
"Wait," Amy said. Ephram sighed and opened it up again.  
  
"I uh got something for you." Amy revealed the present that had been hidden behind her back.  
  
Ephram felt his cheeks flush. He had gotten her something too. But he had planned on never giving it to her. Not with their fight anyways. He had bought it before then, though.  
  
After the fight he thought he should have never bought it. But it was a good thing he did.  
  
"I have a gift for you too," Ephram replied. He turned to get it, leaving Amy on the doorway. He emerged with her present about a minute later.  
  
They exchanged gifts. Ephram was happy that Amy had apologized. It was better when they were speaking. He had hated the way they had avoided each other in the halls with a barely recognizing glance.  
  
Besides it was nearly Christmas.  
  
But Ephram was afraid. Afraid to be reminded of how Christmas used to be when his mother was alive. Afraid of what Delia would do when Christmas wasn't the same. After all she had lashed out on Thanksgiving.  
  
And all because the holidays were no longer the same. Ephram would never forget the day his mom had died. Thinking about death made Ephram think of how his grandfather Jacob was dying.  
  
And he might never get to see him before he died, because he was in New York. When they had come over it was the last time Ephram would probably see his grandfather, before he died too.  
  
Life really wasn't fair.  
  
Amy wondered what Ephram was thinking about. He had been silent for a whole minute. But then again, she had been silent too.  
  
Colin. She could not stop thinking about how he had cheated on her and the argument that had followed when she had found out.  
  
In rage Amy had run from his house to a lone spot and had cried herself to sleep amongst snow. But someone had come along a few minutes later, to prevent her death.  
  
How she wished the person hadn't found her. She wished the man had left her be.  
  
Amy's life was no longer her own. 


	2. Grief Before Christmas

"Well, I'll see you at five," Amy said quietly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Hmm?" Ephram said, "Oh, you mean the Christmas party?"  
  
"Yes," Amy said.  
  
"All right," Ephram said. She took the Ephram's gift and left. Ephram watched her leave.  
  
Why did I promise Amy we would go to the party? Ephram wondered.  
  
He had no idea how he would tell his father. And besides he didn't feel like going to a party in the first place.  
  
I must be insane, he thought.  
  
Ephram closed the door and turned to go back inside the house.  
  
***  
  
Amy walked home, carrying the gift from Ephram. She knew she had to help her dad get ready for the Christmas party.  
  
And she didn't know what was bothering Ephram. His features had a drawn pale look to them. He had looked sad.  
  
Amy opened the door to her house and almost ran into Brigtt.  
  
"Sorry!" Amy said to her brother. She stopped and looked at Brigtt closely.  
  
"You okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah," Brigtt said, "Fine." But he didn't look it. Brigtt had been sick all the time lately. And Amy was afraid. Very afraid. Amy sighed.  
  
Everything in her life was wrong lately.  
  
She walked to the tree and set Ephram's gift under the tree. Her dad walked in behind her.  
  
"Amy," he said, "I need your help setting up for the party. I won't be here. I'm taking Brigtt to the hospital."  
  
"What?" Amy asked startled. Amy had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Well I took a blood test. It's not good, Amy. Brigtt might have cancer." Dr. Abbott said hesitantly.  
  
Amy's heart seized.  
  
She stood there frozen.  
  
"No," she said, "No." It was barely a whisper.  
  
"It's not for sure." But Amy could see it in her dad's eyes. It was for sure.  
  
Amy felt a tear come out. This will be the worst Christmas ever, Amy thought.  
  
Nothing could compare.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Amy announced.  
  
"Amy, you can't. I need your help for the party. I will be back in time for the party. Besides tomorrow is when we'll get the results. I might be a couple hours late." Dr. Abbott said.  
  
"Come on, Brigtt, let's go."  
  
Which left Amy all alone at her house in shock and disbelief.  
  
She wanted to call someone. To share her pain.  
  
Ephram, Amy thought. She walked over to the phone and dialed his number.  
  
The phone rang three times before Ephram picked it up.  
  
"Hello," Ephram's voice was barely above a whisper. He sounded exhausted to Amy. But he hadn't been like that when she was over. Or had he been? Amy had been to relived at his apology to notice.  
  
"You okay?" she asked Ephram immediately.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You?" Ephram said hearing the pain in Amy's voice.  
  
"Oh, Ephram. It's Brigtt. I know you guys don't like each other, but," Amy trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Oh, he has cancer," Amy's was sobbing while she said this. Her breathing was shaking.  
  
"Amy. I'll be there right away," he whispered.  
  
"Okay," Amy managed to choke out.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later Amy heard the door ring. She opened it quickly. And ran into Ephram's waiting arms. He held her in a hug.  
  
"It's okay Amy." Ephram said. "I'm here." Amy was too choked up to speak.  
  
Amy frowned while they held each other. Ephram was hot to touch. Too hot. When she had composed herself a little, Amy stepped back and looked at Ephram's face look. His eyes looked glassy. His features pale. He looked like he could barely stand up. She felt his forehead, immediately.  
  
He was definitely hot.  
  
"Ephram!" she exclaimed. "You feel okay?"  
  
Ephram shook his head. He didn't. Not really. He was exhausted. And cold. Amy noticed his shivering. She frowned at that.  
  
He was burning up. Amy wondered how he could be cold.  
  
Chills, she thought. Chills and a fever.  
  
"Come inside," Amy said. Ephram plopped down on a couch exhausted. Amy looked at him in worry.  
  
"Want me to call your dad?" Amy asked.  
  
Ephram didn't reply. And Amy realized that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"I'd better," Amy muttered to herself. He should be at his house, resting.  
  
But he came here for you. He risked his health for you, Amy thought.  
  
She glanced at his figure.  
  
Did she love Colin or Ephram?  
  
Author's note: Who does Amy love? Ephram or Colin? Find out! And please read and review. Your reviews are helpful. Thanxs! 


	3. Do I sense another argument?

Amy wasn't sure at that moment. But she knew she had to call Ephram's dad, upon glancing at his sleeping figure.  
  
But then she thought of something. Her promise she had made to her father.  
  
She woke Ephram up.  
  
"Ephram," Amy said slowly, "Did you tell your dad about the party?"  
  
"Yeah. Except he might not want to go. Because, you know, we're Jewish and all." Ephram whispered.  
  
"Well my dad wants to still have it and he wants me and mom to decorate and set up. But we need help. You think your dad could help?" Amy asked.  
  
Ephram leaned against the couch.  
  
"I don't know. You know if he finds out I'm sick," Ephram's voice trailed off.  
  
Amy nodded. She would have to explain the situation if she wanted help.  
  
Ephram understood this. She could see it in his eyes. And besides Dr. Brown would have to come over here to pick up Ephram anyways.  
  
Maybe he would help, maybe not. Amy had to try. She had to do this party for her father. And for Brigtt, Amy whispered to herself.  
  
On instinct, Amy grabbed for the phone. In her haste, the phone fell with a clunk. But it didn't break.  
  
"Opps!" Amy said aloud. The batteries had fallen out though. Amy replaced them in a quick manner.  
  
Ephram smiled.  
  
Amy smiled too. His first since we got here, Amy thought. I'm glad.  
  
And she was. Because she knew Ephram wasn't feeling well.  
  
She dialed the Brown's number.  
  
"Hello?" Amy asked when the phone was picked up.  
  
"Hello," Dr. Brown said.  
  
"Is this Dr. Brown?" Amy asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, this is Dr. Brown," he said.  
  
"This is Amy," Amy replied. She hesitated for a second. But before she could speak, Dr. Brown spoke. "Amy is Ephram over there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied automatically. She closed her eyes in thought.  
  
Amy hesitated once again. "You may not like this," she said slowly, "But Ephram's sick. He walked over here."  
  
"What!" Dr. Brown demanded, "Put him on the line right now."  
  
"Calm down!" Amy pleaded. "It was my fault." And Amy went on to explain the situation about Brigtt and how she had called Ephram in need of comfort not knowing he was feverish and sick. She also asked if Dr. Brown could come over and help her and her mother with the party.  
  
It was to Amy's relief that he agreed.  
  
Amy hung up the phone. She turned around. Ephram was awake still, lying on the couch.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, Amy heard a car pull up.  
  
It has to be Dr. Brown, she thought.  
  
The door rang and Amy got up and went to get it.  
  
It was indeed Dr. Brown. Amy greeted him and led him inside.  
  
"Ephram!" he yelled immediately, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"  
  
"Sorry. It's just Amy needed me. Besides you only care about yourself anyways," Ephram yelled back, but his voice held strain in it.  
  
Amy was startled. Ephram had told them they argued, but it was still shocking to actually hear it. She shrank back near the phone, hiding. She was half scared that Dr. Brown would turn his anger on her.  
  
After all it had been her fault.  
  
"Next time tell me. You could have said something sooner." Dr. Brown demanded.  
  
"Sorry," Ephram's voice was soft. He wasn't strong enough to fight.  
  
He did not feel like fighting. It tired him, especially when he felt like he did at that particular moment.  
  
Dr. Brown sensed this. He softened almost immediately.  
  
He hesitated a moment longer and then he went to the couch and felt Ephram's forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ephram. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Dr. Brown said.  
  
"It's okay," Ephram said, "Really." And he truly meant it.  
  
Amy listened to their conversation. She started to cry. It was touching for her to hear.  
  
Ephram heard her. He was startled.  
  
"Amy?" he asked.  
  
She wiped the tears away, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "It's nothing." It was nothing. She had gotten emotional over nothing that even involved her.  
  
Then the doorbell rang again.  
  
"My mom," Amy explained to them. Dr. Brown nodded.  
  
Amy went to get the door.  
  
"Hey mom, where's your keys?" Amy asked, as her mom, carrying a load of groceries stepped through.  
  
"I couldn't reach them, carrying all this," her mother explained. Amy nodded.  
  
"Umm.listen, mom," Amy started to say. But her mom had already entered the living room.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Brown!' she said, "Hello." Dr. Brown acknowledged her.  
  
"Well I am going to take Ephram home," Dr. Brown said. "I'll be back to help you."  
  
"That's fine," Amy said quickly. Late help was better then nothing. And besides Ephram did need to go home.  
  
"See you," Amy whispered to Ephram as they left.  
  
She watched them leave. And the question that was burned in her mind had an answer. Amy knew the one she loved was not Colin, but Ephram. She didn't know why, but it was fact.  
  
Pure and simple. 


	4. Colin's return

Meanwhile at the Brown's house, Dr. Brown was getting ready to leave again for the Abbott's. Ephram was lying on the couch.  
  
Dr. Brown glanced at Ephram as he was leaving with Delia.  
  
"Will you be all right by yourself?" He asked. Ephram looked up. His dad gave him a look of such concern, that Ephram wanted to go up and hug his dad.  
  
But he didn't. Instead he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Really dad, you don't have to worry about me."  
  
"You okay?" Dr. Brown asked. This could not be his son. His son was being too polite.  
  
Ephram looked at him strangely.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. I told you," Ephram said.  
  
"Well all right then," Dr. Brown said. And he and Delia left.  
  
They reached the Abbott's after a short time and were greeted by Amy once more.  
  
Amy sighed as everyone got busy with the party preparations. She moved slowly, methodically. Her heart wasn't really into it. She could not stop thinking about Brigtt and Ephram. A tear slowly ran down her cheek and Amy brushed it away with a quick swipe of her hand. But she could not hold the tears any longer.  
  
They had been threatening to come out ever since Ephram left.  
  
I had cried then too, Amy remembered. She sunk down to her knees, hoping no one noticed. There was little chance of that, with everyone running in and out.  
  
But all Amy wanted to do at that moment was lie down and go to sleep and never wake up.  
  
"Amy?" she heard a voice ask, in what seemed very distant to her.  
  
"Amy?" the voice called again. Amy did not respond.  
  
She did not know why lately she was in a constant state of depression. It scared her. She had scared her dad two weeks ago. She had the flu then and she had to go to the hospital. But it was becoming all a blur.  
  
Perhaps she had given the flu to Ephram. She must have. Everything was her fault.  
  
And she hated that.  
  
"Amy?" the voice asked one final time. But her lying on the ground was the last thing Amy knew, before she fell into a blackened state.  
  
She did not know anymore.  
  
Dr. Brown and Amy's mother looked at Amy's figure upon the ground.  
  
Dr. Brown bent down and nudged Amy gently back and forth to try and wake her. But she would not.  
  
"She caught the flu two weeks ago and ever since then, Amy's been not herself," Rose said. Dr. Brown nodded. He shouldn't be too worried about Ephram then.  
  
Good, he thought. He would be all right by himself. Dr. Brown had assumed his son had something worse. He had looked so pale. But he spent so much time with Amy and if she had been sick earlier then Ephram could catch it easily.  
  
But Amy was in depression, Dr. Brown could tell, but he had no clue why.  
  
"Your daughter is stressed out and depressed," Dr. Brown told Rose Abbott.  
  
Dr. Brown did not need to hear a reply. He went to get some water and he splashed a little in Amy's face.  
  
Amy roused. She slowly opened her eyes, and amongst the familiar faces she remembered what happened.  
  
"You okay?" Dr. Brown asked her immediately. She nodded, slightly embarrassed. Seeing Dr. Brown, Amy thought of Ephram again.  
  
As if Ephram were there, Amy mouthed a silent, "I love you."  
  
Just then the bell rang again.  
  
Amy went to get it, thinking false hope, that it could be Brigtt and her dad.  
  
But it was Colin.  
  
Amy stopped dead in her tracks. Her throat closed up, restricting. Her hands shook.  
  
"Colin," she whispered upon seeing his red roses and gift.  
  
Rainbowlite606: Will Amy decided now to break up with Colin? Or will they work it all out? What will happen now that Colin is here. Chapters 5 and 6 will answer that question. 


	5. Colin's apology

"I'm sorry Amy. It was my fault. You had every right to be mad. I know. I'm at fault. But." he trailed off, uncertainty in his voice.  
  
Amy looked anxiously into his eyes.  
  
"What," she whispered. Amy's eyes looked into his.  
  
"I, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm sorry." Colin said slowly.  
  
Amy stood there in shock. She took an awkward step back. She let Colin's words sink in. Emotion ran over her. First sadness and then anger. "You, you're breaking up with me for whom you cheated with, aren't you?" Amy cried tears now flowing out. She was ready to slam the door in his face.  
  
"No, Amy. I, just don't want a girlfriend right now. Erin.she was a one time thing. I can't handle it right now. School's going to be much harder next semester. But I need you still, Amy, please. I just don't think I can be everything you want." Colin stated his words truthfully.  
  
Amy could hear the truthfulness in his voice. She didn't want to believe it. But she had no choice.  
  
"I believe you Colin. And, I'll stick by you no matter what. I promise." Amy said in a quiet voice.  
  
But in heart she wondered if she could keep that. She couldn't stop thinking of Ephram.  
  
I love him. But Colin, he clearly needs me, Amy thought. Amy took the flowers. She breathed into them smelling the gorgeous scent.  
  
"You'll love the gift," Colin told her. Amy smiled, surprising herself. Normally Ephram was the only one who could make her smile these days.  
  
Maybe I'm not as quite as over Colin as I thought, Amy said to herself.   
  
Amy wished she could have control over her emotions. Maybe then everything in her life would be right for once. Amy bit her lip.  
  
"Well," she hesitated, "Want to come inside? We're having a party. She looked at a clock. The guests will be coming soon."  
  
Colin looked at his feet. "Will Ephram be there?" he asked.  
  
Amy stared at him. "No, he's sick. Why?"  
  
"Because he's the only one who doesn't expect me to be this same way. Amy admit it. You expect me to be your perfect boyfriend like I used to be. But I am not that." Colin said.  
  
"He has a very high fever. I'm worried about him," she admitted.  
  
"It's just the flu. You had it. It's probably going around. Right?" Colin asked hesitantly.  
  
"I hope so," Amy said.  
  
He came over here to support me, Amy reminded herself, though he was sick. How could she not love him?  
  
Colin looked around him as he entered Amy's house. He vaguely remembered it. He too felt slightly worried about Ephram with what Amy told him.  
  
But Amy was half right with her statements. He did think he liked someone else. But he couldn't see himself leaving Amy completely with all she had done for him.  
  
But Amy herself seemed to be moving on to someone else. Ephram.  
  
Colin sighed. He didn't know what to do. And Brigtt was in the hospital. Like Amy he thought his life was screwed.  
  
Amy had kept him sane through the whole rehab thing. And it still wasn't over.  
  
How he wished it were.  
  
Author's Comments:  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates. I just had no inspiration and with no new episodes I lost the touch to write a good story. But I promise I'll try to update much quicker this time. The Miracle of Everwood was a great episode in my opinion.  
  
-ranbowlite606 


	6. A Season of Change

"I've been here before. I remember it," Colin said aloud. Amy stopped, looking startled.  
  
Could it be that Colin will actually remember me? Amy thought.   
  
"Of course," Amy told him, "This is my house."  
  
Colin shook his head. "No, no, I remember some things you and I did at your house." He pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Over here you made me brownies one time, remember?" Colin looked at Amy expectantly.  
  
She did remember. She nodded carefully. Perhaps Colin's memories were not as gone as he and everyone else thought. She smiled. It filled the whole room with happiness. How perfect everything seemed.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Ephram was understandably miserable. Here it was nearly Christmas and he felt like crap. He didn't feel like doing much of anything, not even playing the piano or watching TV, for that matter.  
  
He felt anything but fine.  
  
And being alone made it worse. If he wanted something he had to drag himself off the couch and get it. He felt cold and dizzy standing up. Most of the time he wrapped a blanket around himself as he got a drink.  
  
He wished his dad would come home soon. His hopes got high when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Stumbling, Ephram went to get it. It was Nina. She had some food in her hand and she stopped and looked at Ephram closely.  
  
"Is your father here?" she asked.  
  
Ephram hesitated, "No why?" Nina frowned.  
  
"Are you sick?" she asked, knowing the answer.  
  
Ephram looked at his feet, "Yeah. I guess," he said. Nina nodded. She had guessed that already. What surprised her was that Ephram admitted he wasn't feeling well.  
  
She invited herself inside, setting the food on the table. She figured she'd better stay with Ephram. She could miss one lousy party. It was not like she didn't already know everyone.  
  
But Nina did not know that Erin's family had just recently moved to Everwood. It didn't happen often so Nina had assumed what she did. And it was this girl that Colin's heart longed for.  
  
Not Amy.  
  
"Aren't you going to the Abbott's?" Ephram frowned. Everyone in Everwood always went to every party there ever was. There was not much else to do in such a small town.  
  
Sure in the summer, swimming in the lake would be nice, but right now it was much too cold. Ephram shivered with the thought.  
  
"No," Nina replied, "It's more important I stay here in case you need anything."  
  
"Thanks," Ephram muttered. He couldn't believe that anyone would miss a party just to make him feel better. It was unusual and Ephram wasn't used to it anymore.  
  
Not since his mom had died.  
  
"Do you have a fever?" Nina asked him, breaking into his thoughts. Ephram shrugged. Nina sighed. She couldn't help Ephram if he wouldn't even talk to her.  
  
She went to the Brown's bathroom and searched for a thermometer. Upon finding one, she returned to their living room.  
  
Ephram was running a fever of slightly more then 102 degrees. Nina couldn't figure out when Dr. Brown had left Ephram alone when he was this sick.  
  
He was probably going to the party, but Dr. Brown was a doctor and a father.  
  
It was this moment that Nina started to have doubts about Dr. Brown's reliability.  
  
She did not want to find out, for fear of what she might find.  
  
***  
  
But no one in Everwood could know that this Christmas was a season of change.  
  
Erin knew however.  
  
She could feel it in her bones.  
  
Author's note: Hope you liked it. I think this was the best chapter yet. You'll learn more about Erin later. Read and Review. 


	7. Nina and Andy? Colin and Amy, or Colin a...

Chapter Seven  
  
Erin had grown up in South Carolina. She had never expected to move to a small town, much less one that she had never heard of.  
  
Her family was fairly well off but her parents had divorced last year only to get back together and move to Everwood. Apparently her mom had heard of it and that the great Dr. Brown was there.  
  
After her mom's dad had died of something easily curable, her mom didn't want to take any chances. Erin had protested at first. But she had eventually warmed up to the idea. It wasn't as if she was the most popular person in her school anyways.  
  
Plus, Dr. Brown could surely help anyone. Wasn't he the doctor of miracles? She had heard he had brought Colin Hart back to life.  
  
Erin stared at herself in the mirror. She carefully adjusted her heart- shaped necklace. She smoothed her soft white sweater, and fixed her scarf. Then she pulled a coat out of her closet, and walked out the door. Colin had told her about a party at the Abbott's.  
  
She had intended to be there. What she didn't know was that Colin had made up with his girlfriend, Amy Abbott.  
  
Erin normally got what she wanted. Waving goodbye to her mom, she headed out the door. It was only a few blocks that she had to walk. Erin felt glad for the air was cold.  
  
She was fashionably late. Of course, she figured that this place didn't care about things like that. Her old friends hadn't cared about that either. But she heard it was real popular in California, where it was sunny all the time.  
  
How she wished her mom had moved there instead! There would never be any snow again.  
  
I'm going there for college, Erin thought, UCLA is there. Besides that was her dad's college. Erin had wanted to go all her life. When she reached the Abbott's she knocked on their door impatiently.  
  
Amy answered. She stared at Erin. Then she looked at Colin who was right behind her. He was smiling at Erin.  
  
She turned to Colin.  
  
"I thought she wasn't going to be here," Amy said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Whatever, Amy. I invited her. You were mad at me, remember?" Colin said.  
  
"You're right," she replied, "And I still am." Amy walked away from the door and quickly went outside the back way. She did not know where she was going. The realization that Colin liked someone else hit her hard.  
  
She ended up at the Brown's house.  
  
Meanwhile Colin only saw Erin. He barely noticed that Amy had left. Of course Dr. Abbott did however. Colin noticed he left quickly after that. But he didn't care what was happening with them. He only cared about Erin.  
  
Erin had stolen his heart.  
  
Taking a cookie from a tray Colin fed it to Erin, grinning. He hadn't been this happy, since before the accident he guessed. He couldn't really remember.  
  
But that was the old Colin. Even if he regained all his memory, Colin knew he would never be the same person he once was. Whoever that was.  
  
The accident had changed him forever.  
  
***  
  
Amy knocked on the door of the Brown's house. She was surprised to see Nina there.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" Amy asked. She knew most everyone went to them.  
  
"Well not this time," Nina said, and then lowered her voice, "Be quiet. Why'd you come here? Aren't you supposed to be the host?" Amy's eyes filled with tears at the question. Colin was still fresh in her mind.  
  
Suddenly Nina decided she didn't want to know.  
  
"It's okay. I supposed you wanted to talk to Ephram?" Amy nodded.  
  
Nina glanced back.  
  
"Well," she frowned, "He's asleep. He's pretty weak and he can barely stand. Truthfully, I was about to call Dr. Brown, he's really, really sick. His fever rose and he's slightly delirious. Don't be surprised how he looks."  
  
Amy didn't like Nina's description. She stepped into the darkly lit living room, which was a stark contrast to Ephram's pale face and flushed cheeks.  
  
I love you, Ephram. If only you knew how much. I thought I loved Colin too, but how can you love someone who doesn't love you back, Amy thought.  
  
"I'm calling Andy," Nina said startling Amy. Nina was looking at Ephram's limp figure too.  
  
Amy had a sudden thought. She didn't realize how much until now. 


	8. The intern and Erin's vision

Chapter Eight  
  
The phone was ringing at the Abbott's but at first Rose was inclined to ignore it. She had guests to entertain. Harold had not yet come back from the Denver hospital and so she was being forced to do everything.  
  
And Amy was nowhere to be found.  
  
But by the third time, she went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hello? This is Nina. May I please speak to Andy Brown?" Nina said.  
  
Rose frowned. "Okay, hang on please." Rose went to search for the elusive Dr. Brown. She found him, telling him he had a phone call from Nina.  
  
Dr. Brown walked to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Andy, hi. You need to come home. Ephram, he's, he's really sick." Nina said slowly.  
  
"I'm coming," was all Dr. Brown could manage. He left the Abbott's quickly. His son was all he could think about at the moment.  
  
***  
  
"He's coming." Nina told Amy. They stood, watching Ephram for a while. He was unmoving, and he looked lifeless. Completely devoid of energy, Ephram was.  
  
They were standing that way when they heard Dr. Brown come through the door. He walked over to them and then past them to his son.  
  
He felt Ephram's wrist. His pulse was normal. But Nina was right. Ephram was really sick. And truth be told, he was a little scared.  
  
Ephram, himself, had woken up now and could hear their voices, talking in a hushed whisper as though he were on his deathbed. He wanted to say something, but was far too weak.  
  
Something serious was wrong.  
  
Amy watched Ephram. Everybody she had a fight with.something always happened to them. Colin.and now Ephram.  
  
Amy would remember this Christmas all her life. The most saddest time of her life.  
  
***  
  
In the weeks that had passed before this Christmas, Erin remembered how cold it was. The bitter feeling and sadness she could feel. And she knew tragedy for Everwood lay ahead.  
  
She was to be completely right, for a death was coming soon.  
  
***  
  
The doctors at the Denver Hospital did not know what they did wrong. Bright was dead. He had apparently died of a massive tumor in his chest.  
  
But that was impossible. That should not occur with someone so healthy. And the cancer was supposed to have just beginning. What did they miss? The doctor questioned himself.  
  
A young intern stared at the file he was looking at. He started to shake, crying. If these were deaths he had to witness, he wasn't sure he wanted to be a doctor anymore. 


End file.
